


Ode To The Moon

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mainly internal, Semi-Canonical Content, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Feelings are weakness, even a young Draco knows this. But Luna draws his eyes like a fire does bugs. Brilliant yet deadly. Only it won't be deadly for him but for her. Love finds a way for a short time but fate can't be stopped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas present is late! I'm so sorry. I hope you like it!

The curiosity has alway been there, Draco realizes as he stares down the blond Ravenclaw before him. She's so unlike any other person. Positive in her own way despite all the mud tossed her way. He clenches his hands as she tilts her head at him, nattering on with that siren voice of her. There is a stray thought in the back of his mind that wants to know how it feels to kiss her. It gets squashed violently.

 

"You aren't as bad as you want others to think you are," Luna's voice follows him as he turns away. He's fourteen and even now he knows that emotions can be a weakness. Something is coming. Something that has his father on edge. He can't afford the weakness that is infatuation. He stumbles to a stop, glad that no one is there to spot his blunder, his pale face scrunching up. Infatuation. No. No, he is not falling in love with Luna. He just isn't.

 

Only he is, he does, he did. He falls and fast, as like Potter she draws his eyes. Any rumors or stories about her he eats up with an air of disinterest. Emotion is still a weakness. But it's a weakness he embraces. He finds ways to brush against, acting disgusted any time that Slytherins and Ravenclaws have classes together. Though he is kind to her when he speaks to her. Soft and low so that others can't hear. She smiles at him, so kindly. It's strange yet nice. 

 

"You're like the Thestrals. The real you is hidden until something happens," she tells him one day. He has a book of hers in his hands. A pair of First-Years were trying to hide it in the boy's bathroom. Her hands are soft when they touch his, like silk or felt. Draco feels his heart flutter and hates himself for it. She's a Mudblood sympathizer, someone his father says he shouldn't like. Luna thanks him, book hugged to her chest and radish earrings jiggling as she moves away.

 

She touches his hand in the classroom after that. Keeps him from snapping at a Ravenclaw boy who said something. An offhand comment about Loony Luna. The contact is welcome and it doesn't stop. She seems to understand his want of discretion because she never does anything obvious. It's unfair to her, Draco knows, to keep whatever is brewing between them secret. But Draco fears what comes with public knowledge.

 

"I love you," he whispers before the night that will rock his world. She blinks at him in shock but her smile is blinding. The one kiss they share is sweet and kind. Perfect in its shortness. He thinks that maybe even with the return of the Dark Lord and his father being a Death Eater he has a chance.

\--

The Mark burns him in ways he can't explain. It rolls his stomach. He can't have his own life, being forced to be as his father is. And what is worse is people like Luna are in danger. His Luna is in danger. He has to do something terrible to a man that while annoying and clearly biased has never done anything to him. And Professor Snape. He shivers when he remembers the tremor in his mother's voice, begging his godfather to help him. This isn't what he wants. Not what he wants at all.

 

"It'll be alright, you'll see," Luna says with determination that Draco just doesn't feel. He can't tell her that. Can't let his cynicism bring his dreamer down. She chases Nifflers and he's plotting the downfall of the strongest wizard in the world. He pets her hair and wishes that her world is the one he lives in.

 

They drift apart slightly. Not too much but enough for it to be safe for Luna. He can't be too friendly to her. There are eyes everywhere. Crabbe is getting testy, his temper rising and falling like tides. If it wasn't for the fact that he is loyal to Draco it would be worrying.

 

"It's disgusting," Crabbe mutters one day, glaring at Luna as she helps a First-Year Mudblood, "They shouldn't be here. I can't wait until they get what's coming to them."

 

He laughs and agrees because that is what he is meant to do, but inside he's screaming that they are Wizards and Witches just like he is.

  
  


Dumbledore falls and with it Hogwarts. Voldemort rises like a dark phoneix spreading fear and hate and destruction. All around them people watch him. He is a Malfoy, he is expected to do great things. Like his Aunt, like his mother. Pansy hangs on his arm. Batting her eyelashes at him and Luna holds hands with Neville. Love isn't as strong as the stories like to make children believe. He still loves her, how can he not? Even in this darkness, she's still the same. Potter is off the grid but she still believes in him. Still believes that there is good in Draco so he isn't sure how much she says can be taken seriously. He dreams of holding her and has nightmares that become truth of her being hurt. None of his attempts at misdirection worked and they still got her. They still hurt his moon. She looks up at him with her large eyes when he comes down.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers cupping her face. She leans her face into it, mouth opening to reply when his aunt calls for him. They think they have Potter.

\--

The Battle of Hogwarts is terrifying. The fires that blaze in that room scar him far more than he will ever admit. Crabbe is gone, Hogwarts destroyed. He will never understand why Potter saved him. He will never understand any of it. Potter dies but doesn't die and Draco hates him for it. Why is Potter given a second chance but not Crabbe? Luna is there for a second. Her touch soothing and kind. They lean into each other, enjoying the fact that they are alive. But she leaves him alone. He watches her leave. Neville comes up to her, his clumsy hands touching her in ways that Draco wishes he could. There is a burn in his heart as he waits for her to turn around. To look over her shoulder at him, to tell him there is a chance despite being from different words. She doesn't and he lets her slip away.

 


End file.
